La grippe
by Pureza
Summary: C'est de saison il parait : Carol a choppé une vilaine grippe... Et avec la fièvre, on se sait jamais vraiment ce qui peut se passer!


La grippe.

Rated : M

Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : C'est de saison il parait : Carol a choppé une vilaine grippe... et avec la fièvre, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer!

Note : Ce one-shot se déroule durant le séjour de notre petit groupe de survivants à la prison. Daryl et Carol sont donc devenus de très bons amis, toujours près a échanger quelques piques et autres répliques coquines.

Note 2 : Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, alors j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop décu!

* * *

Il n'y avait pas a dire, la vie est une sale chienne ! C'est exactement ce que pensait Carol Peletier à l'instant, allongée tout tremblante dans une cellule de la prison.

« - Y'a aucune justice ! Gémit-elle entre deux quinte de toux. »

Tout avait commencé il y a trois jours quand, en montant l'échelle du mirador pour y rejoindre Daryl, elle avait ressentit des courbatures dans les jambes. Évidemment, elle avait fait la moue, histoire de se faire plaindre par le brun. Et, soyons honnête, espérant un petit massage de la part de ce dernier.

Et comme d'habitude, ça avait marché ! Il lui avait dit de s'asseoir, il lui avait massé la cuisse droite, et elle avait lâché une de ces petites répliques qu'elle n'adressait qu'à lui. Un truc du genre « T'as vraiment des doigts habiles... tu veux pas t'en servir pour autres choses ? »

Et comme d'habitude, il avait rougit et fui à l'autre bout du perchoir en marmonnant, sous ses rires à elle.

Ensuite, il y avait eu une toux à lui décrocher les poumons. Les tremblements qui la faisait ressembler à un bovin atteint de la vache folle, selon les dires de l'homme à l'arbalète. Et, depuis ce matin, la fièvre. Voilà pourquoi elle avait prit sa couette, son oreiller et son sac, et avait immigré vers le bloc A : le bloc de confinement.

Et la voilà maintenant, seule au monde, abandonnée de tous, a trembler dans son lit, avec pour seule compagnie une couette, une énorme boite de mouchoirs et une bouteille d'eau. Non, vraiment, pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur elle ? Elle qui aidait toujours tout le monde, qui était si serviable, gentille, attentionnée, belle, intelligente et j'en passe ? Vous trouvez qu'elle en fait trop ? Peut être, mais très franchement, Carol s'en fichait littéralement ; elle avait envie de maudire le monde entier et de passer la journée a se plaindre. Ça faisait du bien de temps en temps.

« - Tu d'vrais arrêter de faire autant d'bruits, j'ai cru qu'tu t'étais transformer en rôdeurs ! Lança tout à coup une voix depuis l'entrée de la cellule. »

Elle sursauta et sortit la tête de dessous la couette, afin d'apercevoir Daryl Dixon, négligemment appuyé contre la grille, son arbalète accrochée à son épaule, et sa couverture miteuse dans la main.

« - Laisse moi mourir en paix, s'il te plait !

-C'est bien c'que j'ai l'intention d'faire, lui répondit-il un demi sourire aux lèvres. Mais une fois ressuscité reste dans l'coin, que j'puisse m'occuper d'ton cas par moi-même.

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper de mon cas alors que je suis toujours en vie, ce serai plus agréable, tu sais ! »

Le sourire taquin qu'elle lui lança en disant cela, ne laissant planer aucuns doutes sur les activités qu'elle prévoyait, finit d'achever le brun qui devint rouge et détourna les yeux. Il avait apparemment envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais se retint pour quelques secondes, histoire de dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

« - T'es vraiment trop bête, affirma t-il en posant délicatement sa couverture sur Carol. J'venais t'dire que je sortais chasser. Et j'm'suis dis que t'aurais sûrement froid donc je t'la laisse.

\- Oh merci, minauda t-elle en remontant le tissu jusqu'à son visage. J'ai toujours rêvé de dormir sous une peau de bête ! »

Daryl tourna les talons et parti sans rien dire de plus, ni même râler, ce qui, dans soncas était mauvais signe. Il n'avait cette réaction avec Carol que quand il était très énervé contre elle. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois, et Carol détestait se souvenir de ce moment ; c'était après l'épisode de la grange, après Sophia. C'était le soir où Rick et Glenn était partis en ville chercher Herschel. Celui où, en cherchant Lori, elle avait trouvé Daryl, et qu'il lui avait envoyé toutes une flopées de reproches. Elle avait tout encaissé et avait passé sa nuit a pleurer. Et puis après, elle avait décidé de changer. De ne plus être la femme apeurée et faible du groupe.

Et elle c'était considérablement rapprochée de ce mauvais garçon solitaire, taciturne, et diablement sexy, il fallait être honnête avec soi-même, qu'est Daryl Dixon.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui fit cracher ses poumons, l'obligeant a s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit pour ne pas s'étouffer. Les coudes sur les genoux, Carol perdit ensuite la notion du temps, les yeux rivés sur la couverture que lui avait laissé le chasseur ; il avait mal pris ce qui n'était qu'un jeu habituellement entre eux. Il faudra qu'elle lui en parle... quand il rentrera, et qu'elle sera dans de meilleures dispositions. Elle n'était pas franchement en état pour une grande discussion. Enfin plutôt pour un long monologue pour elle, et pour quelques grognements en face.

Carol prit le bout de tissu en souriant et l'enroula autour d'elle avant de se rallonger dans le lit.

« - Finalement, l'odeur est pas si désagréable, murmura t-elle avant de fermer les yeux. »

Elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd.

* * *

Daryl quitta la prison en trombe, envoyant chier quiconque lui adressa la parole. Et pourquoi, on se le demande ? Il n'en savait rien du tout !

Habituellement, les répliques de Carol le faisait rougir, le mettait mal à l'aise, le faisait ronchonner aussi, souvent. Et parfois même … non, il ne devait pas penser à ces fois là, c'était définitivement trop génant ! Mais c'était bien une première pour lui, qu'il se sente vexé.

Il arrêta sa moto à l'entrée d'un sous bois, la cacha comme il le put et parti à pied sans trop faire attention à sa route, ni même aux traces qu'il pouvait croiser. Il voulait juste marcher et se vider la tête. Putain ! si Merle le voyait cogiter comme ça, il le traiterai carrément de gonzesse !

Sauf que son frangin n'était pas là. Et qu'il l'emmerdait très profondément !

Arrivé dans une clairière, le brun se décida pour une pause : de toute façon, vu son agitation, il n'attraperai rien. Il balança son arbalète et son sac au sol et s'allongea, utilisant ce dernier comme oreiller.

Le ciel était gris, ce qui n'arrangerait sûrement pas son humeur, sans parler du vent qui c'était levé... et du fait qu'il avait laissé sa couverture fétiche à la prison. Non ! Pas à la prison : il l'avait laissé à Carol !

Carol.

Carol.

Il se posait beaucoup de question la concernant. Pour lui, elle avait été la victime de son connard de mari : un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien car il avait été le souffre douleur de son père. Elle avait été la paumé, quand Sophia avait disparu et qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé au fond de cette putain de grange : la personne qu'il voulait protéger. Elle avait été son élève après le départ de la ferme Greene : il avait aimé lui enseigné a se servir d'armes. Elle était sa meilleure amie : celle qui le connaissait le mieux. Elle était sa confidente, aussi.

Et maintenant ?

Car il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, et c'était le plus compliqué, il ressentait autre chose. Il détestait la voir s'occuper des autres avant lui : il aurai aimé être toujours le premier. Il détestait les voir sourire à ses blagues : de toute façon seules celle qu'elle lui adressait valait le coup. Et surtout, il détestait la voir seule, le regard perdu au loin : il aurai voulu se blottir contre elle. C'était tout sauf viril, mais il n'en avait rien a carrer ! Lui, le chasseur du groupe, aimait être proche de cette femme pour laquelle il n'aurai même pas eu un regard avant l'apocalypse.

Et la, on touchait le nœud du problème : Daryl Dixon n'avait jamais été proche d'une femme avant Carol. Sa mère était trop défoncée pour s'occuper de lui. Et les autres nanas, celles avec qui il baisait, bah ce n'était que des putes ou des junkies. Des coups faciles et rapides, qui étaient souvent passés dans le pieu du grand frère avant le sien. Il ne connaissait même pas leurs prénoms. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait, et qui ne variait pas d'une fille à l'autre, c'était leurs gros seins sur un reste de corps maladif, rongé par la came. Tout le contraire de la maman du groupe.

Il lui arrivait d'observer Carol, furtivement bien sûr. Lorsqu'elle faisait ses tâches quotidiennes à la prison, quand elle abattait des rôdeurs alors que lui montait la garde depuis le mirador, ou quand elle venait s'asseoir près de lui, le soir. Pas de grosse poitrine, ou de formes trop extravagante : son corps était svelte et, il se l'imaginait souvent rude, anguleux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir poser ses mains sur les hanches de cette femme pour en être certain.

Il l'imaginait trembler sous ses doigts calleux, s'il avait eu le courage de les glisser le long de ses clavicules. Et son souffle saccadé s'il avait caressé ses cotes. Sans oublier le son de sa voix, entêtante, s'il avait eu l'audace de l'embrasser dans le cou.

« - Humf, merde ! Gronda t-il quand il s'aperçut que ses mains avaient glissé sur son entrejambe, lors de ses divagations. »

Et cela arrivait de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Sans parler de la bosse qui c'était formée : celle-là, il avait l'impression qu'elle ne disparaissait jamais complètement.

« - Et j'fais quoi moi maint'nant, bordel de merde ? »

C'est avec un long soupir de soulagement, et les joues rougies, qu'il défit le bouton et la fermeture de son jean, et qu'il glissa sa main sous ses vêtements, histoire de finir le boulot.

* * *

La première chose qui frappa Carol lorsqu'elle se réveilla, c'est l'odeur qui l'entourai : les yeux toujours clos, elle se rappela de la couverture dans laquelle elle était emmitouflée.

Puis, alors qu'elle immergeait lentement, les bruits d'une autre respiration que la sienne se firent entendre. Se tournant sur sa couchette, elle ouvrit une paupière après l'autre afin d'éviter d'être agressé par la lumière, et le mal de crâne qui s'en suivrait. De l'autre coté de la cellule, assis au sol, son couteau de chasse entre le mains, se tenait Daryl.

Elle ne remarqua qu'ensuite que la nuit était tombée au dehors.

« - Enfin réveillée ! J'ai bien cru que s'en était fini d'toi. Je me préparai pour la suite, railla le brun en lui montrant bien son arme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Charmant... t'as vraiment le truc pour parler aux femmes.

\- Si tu l'dis. »

Carol décida de sortir de son cocon de chaleur, et de se mettre debout histoire de faire circuler un peu le sang dans ses jambes. Elle avait aussi envie d'aller aux toilettes, de manger un morceau en regardant une série télé et de sauter sur le jeune Dixon... mais pas forcément dans cette ordre, s'il vous plaît ! Sauf que sa tête en avait décidé autrement, et qu'à peine debout, un vertige la pris, et la voici de retour au point de départ, a savoir assise sur le lit, les jambes tremblantes.

« - Achevez moi, pitié, gémit-elle en mettant les mains devant son visage.

\- Tu t'plains beaucoup, j'trouve ! Répliqua l'homme, narquois, en se levant. Attends j'vais t'aider. »

Il glissa un bras derrière ses épaules, et l'autre sous ses genoux, avant de la soulever comme une jeune mariée.

« - Bon, on va où maint'nant ?

\- Il est temps de t'en inquiéter, c'est clair ! Minauda t-elle en glissant les bras autour du cou de Daryl. J'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

Le chasseur se dirigea donc vers l'extérieur, son fardeau serré contre lui ; mais quelle idée stupide de faire ça ? Son corps réagissait déjà tout seul sans qu'elle soit près de lui, si en plus il s'amusait à l'avoir aussi près, on courait à la catastrophe ! Et encore plus si elle lui souriait comme ça, et qu'il sentait son souffle contre son cou…

Absorbé par ses pensées, et les claques mentales qu'il s'infligeait, le brun déposa un peu abruptement la femme sur un banc et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« - Pour le coté chevalier servant beau et attentionné, tu repassera Dixon ! Rit-elle alors que l'homme lui tournai le dos en marmonnant. Et puis arrête de râler, ça va te faire vieillir avant l'âge ! Oh mais regarde, c'est pas un cheveux blanc ça ?

\- Hein ?! Répondit-il incrédule, en regardant la mèche que pointait négligemment Carol du doigt. »

Ce n'est que quand l'hilarité de la femme se fit plus forte qu'il compris la sinistre vérité : elle se fichait de lui, et lui, bougre d'idiot, il avait plongé la tête la première !

« - T'fous pas d'ma gueule, putain !

\- Oh boude pas, Daryl ! »

Carol se leva tant bien que mal et alla se mettre à coté du brun, qui lui tournait le dos. Elle glissa sa main sous son bras et vint coller sa joue à son biceps ; elle adorait faire ça, et Daryl ne la repoussait jamais. Elle aimait sentir sa chaleur et l'odeur de sa peau. Et si rien d'autre ne devait se passer entre eux, ces moments là la comblait déjà parfaitement.

« - Tu sais, je rigolais. Je t'aime bien comme ça moi… et même si tu avais un cheveux blanc.

\- Mouais… souffla t-il, apparemment toujours ronchon. J'suis sür qu't'as une couleur à m'conseiller pour évite ça.

\- Le blond ça t'irait bien, répondit Carol en s'appuyant un peu plus à lui, son sourire s'élargissant.

\- Humf. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, en silence, bercés par le vent et le gémissement des quelques rôdeurs près des grilles. Finalement, un tel son, si faible, avait quelques choses de réconfortant, loin du bruit assourdissant et flippant d'un attroupement, pensa la femme aux cheveux gris. Et puis, avec Daryl à ses cotés, elle ne risquait rien, n'est ce pas ?

Les tremblements la reprirent peu à peu : Carol avait froid depuis un moment mais elle n'osait se l'avouer, ne voulant pas rompre le moment. Malheureusement, le brun le sentit. Il dégagea son bras, et le passa autour des épaules de sa voisine. Cette dernière en profitant pour passer son bras désormais libre autour de la taille du chasseur.

« - Tu d'vrais rentrer avant d'être encore plus mal, murmura t-il tout en la poussant légèrement vers la porte du bloc.

\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

-J'suis pas un grand fan des cages, tu l'sais. J'passerai t'voir plus tard.

\- Alors je reste dehors, arriva t-elle a articuler entre deux tremblements. »

Daryl resserra sa prise en soupirant. Puis avançant avec Carol toujours contre lui, il lâcha sur un ton amusé un « T'es vraiment emmerdante comme nana ! » pas très convaincant.

* * *

Le retour à la cellule de Carol fut pénible : les tremblements étaient de plus en plus violent, et ses dents n'arrêtaient pas de s'entre choquer, ce qui avait permis à Daryl quelques vannes sur la future nécessité pour elle d'utiliser un dentier, ou ce genre de conneries.

Et même une fois recouché, et enroulé dans les couvertures, rien n'y fit : elle n'arrivait pas a s'arrêter de trembler ou a se réchauffer.

« - J'vais chercher Herschel, finit par dire Daryl, plus agité que d'habitude.

\- Non, c'est rien, ça va passer.

\- Mais bien sûr, prend moi pour un con en plus. »

Mais le cadet des Dixon s'éloignait déjà a pas décidé. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand fracas se fasse entendre dans la cellule qu'il venait de quitter. Et qu'il fasse demi-tour en courant.

Carol tenait son sac d'une main, son contenu répandu sur le sol, et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« - Mais qu'est ce tu fous putain ? Ça va pas ou quoi ? S'énerva le brun, ses yeux à moitié cachés derrière ses mèches. J'ai cru qu't'avais fait un malaise, ou un truc comme ça !

\- Je voulais juste pas que tu partes. »

Son ton était penaud, mais ses yeux pétillaient de malice : Carol voulait juste que Daryl reste avec elle et elle n'avait trouvé que ça comme idée. Une idée vraiment nulle, mais c'était une idée quand même !

« - C'que tu veux, c'est une chose, mais moi, j'peux rien faire pour t'aider. Commença le chasseur, d'une voix forte. Puis s'accroupissant près d'elle et baissant la voix, il poursuivit. La dernière fois qu'j'ai eu une salop'rie de grippe, Merle m'a fait fumé joint sur joint pendant trois jours. Ça au moins, ça a tué tout les microbes.

\- Et quelques neurones aussi, non ?

\- J'croyais que c'était c'que t'aimais chez moi ? Sourit-il, puis redevenant sérieux. J'pense pas que ça soit c'que tu veux. »

La femme aux cheveux gris nia de la tête. Oh non, elle ne voulait pas de ça, même si ça pouvait sûrement être très amusant une discussion avec Daryl complètement stone. Ce dont elle avait besoin, ou plutôt ce qu'elle voulait, là, tout de suite, maintenant c'était...

« - Tu veux pas t'allonger avec moi et me réchauffer ? »

Oh merde ! Elle l'avait vraiment dit à haute voix !? Bon, d'habitude aussi elle sortait ce genre de phrase, mais elle y réfléchissait un minimum. Là, le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche avait fichu le camp.

« - Vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu. Répondit simplement le brun en tournant les talons. »

Il fit un pas en dehors de la cage, puis se retourna vers Carol, un petit sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, avant de reprendre en revenant vers le lit.

« - Oh et puis si, j'ai bien entendu. »

Il enleva sa veste en cuir, d'une façon que Carol trouva hautement sexy, et balança ses chaussures, avant de monter sur la couchette et de venir s'allonger contre son dos. Elle sentit le bras droit de Daryl s'enrouler autour de sa taille, et son bras gauche se replier sous sa tête : et elle décida qu'elle s'en servirai également d'oreiller.

Ainsi installée, le souffle du chasseur contre son cou, elle ne pu empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Et son corps se coller un peu plus à celui du redneck. Mû d'une intuition, il glissa sa main sous la couverture et le tee-shirt de Carol, et se mit a caresser son ventre du bout des doigts. Caresses qui saccadèrent sa respiration et la firent de nouveau gémir.

Puis se fut au tour de son cou d'être assaillit : Daryl y glissa son nez, la chatouillant, et souffla sur sa peau avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge la tête, lui offrant un meilleur angle d'attaque. Alors ce fut aux lèvres du brun d'entamer leur danse. Il les déposa d'abord sur son épaule, il redescendit ensuite vers la base du cou, puis jusqu'à son oreille, y déposant des baisers papillons, mordant légèrement certains endroits qui semblaient encore plus sensible que les autres.

Carol n'en finissait plus d'exprimer son bien-être : ses soupirs et gémissements de plus en plus récurrents et bruyants rendaient fous l'homme tout contre elle. Il savait que si elle continuait, il finirait pas lui sauter dessus, et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Pas alors qu'elle était malade et fiévreuse. Pas dans cette cellule puante, avec le reste du groupe qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. De toute façon, peu importait le moment ou l'endroit, il trouvait que ça ne serai jamais approprié. Il devait arrêter ses gestes. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à la tentation, même s'il avait trouvé amusant de retourner la situation au moins une fois. Il ne devait pas...

« - Mmmmmh Daryl, t'arrêtes pas ! Gémit Carol.

\- On d'vrait pas... J'aurai même pas dû m'allonger avec toi. Je... tenta t-il de répliquer, alors que la femme aux cheveux gris tournait son visage vers lui.

\- M'en fou de tes états d'âme Dixon, commença Carol d'une voix où se mêlait l'autorité et les relents du plaisir. Tu as commencé, maintenant, tu assumes. »

Sonné par la déclaration, Daryl ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes ; il était pétrifié. Carol, quand à elle, eut peur qu'il ne déguerpisse. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Alors, espérant changer la donne, elle glissa sa propre main sur celle du brun, entremêlant leurs doigts, et l'emmena entre ses cuisses.

Ce simple contact, même avec le tissu, libéra une décharge électrique dans sa colonne vertébrale, et un gémissement de pure jouissance s'échappa de sa bouche. Nom de Dieu ! Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, imaginé qu'elle ressentirai cela ! Et pourtant, elle en avait imaginé des choses... surtout avec eux dans les rôles principaux.

Daryl de son coté ne savait plus où se mettre : Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas indifférent à tout ces gestes et ces bruits. Évidemment qu'il le voulait ce corps contre le sien. Mais il se demandait réellement comment faire. Il n'avait jamais cherché que son simple soulagement dans les étreintes, et Carol ne recherchait absolument pas ça. Il ne voulait pas mal faire. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Mais il était incapable de se contrôler quand le plaisir montait. Et indubitablement, il montait.

« - J't'en pris Daryl, cesse de cogiter, haleta t-elle, alors qu'elle utilisait toujours la main rugueuse du chausseur pour se caresser.

\- J'veux pas qu'tu l'regrettes, souffla t-il tout penaud. J'suis pas c'que t'attends d'un homme. »

Et là, se passa ce qu'il redoutait tant, mais qu'il avait bien cherché après tout : Carol retira leurs deux mains avec humeur, avant de finalement se décoller de lui. Et de glisser sa main sous ses propres vêtements. Si le cadet des frères Dixon ne voulait pas d'elle, tant pis, elle finirai le travail seule.

Les yeux clos, la tête rejeté en arrière, elle était entrain de se procurer du plaisir, sous son nez. Lui qui avait été incapable de le faire. Et elle prononçait son nom. Elle le soupirait. Ses hanches s'arquant sous les draps. Sa seconde main glissant sur ses seins.

S'en était trop pour lui ! Il n'avait que deux solutions : s'enfuir, et ne plus jamais oser la croiser. Ou retrouver le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et lui montrer qu'il était beaucoup plus efficace que ce qu'elle faisait.

Enfin essayer de le lui prouver, parce qu'il n'était toujours pas très sûr de la marche à suivre lorsqu'il l'obligea à s'allonger sur le dos, et qu'il se redressa pour la dominer. Il posa son avant bras gauche sur l'oreiller et glissa son autre main sous les couvertures, où il attrapa le poignet de Carol pour lui faire stopper ses activités.

Les yeux dans les yeux, le temps sembla s'arrêter : le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, observant la femme aux cheveux courts et aux joues rougies. Puis il sentit ses mains à elle glisser dans son dos, et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se jette sur sa bouche.

Le baiser fut brutal, animal. Il écrasait Carol sous son poids, voulant simplement combler le vide entre eux, tandis que ses doigts remontaient le long des flancs de la femme, la faisant frémir un peu plus. Il s'arrêta sur ses seins qu'il commença a malaxer : ils étaient exactement comme ils les avaient imaginé. Petit et ferme. Et doux aussi.

Ce fut elle qui rompit le baiser pour pousser un profond soupir de plaisir, son bassin se soulevant pour se coller à celui de Daryl. Alors ses doigts quittèrent sa poitrine, et migrèrent rapidement vers la d'où ils venaient. Le redneck ne prit pas de précautions pour la pénétrer : il en voulait à Carol de s'être donné du plaisir devant lui, il c'était trouvé frustré de ne plus participer, et il voulait qu'elle le sache. Il voulait être le seul à pouvoir lui apporter ça, désormais. Et peu importait si sa réaction était puérile !

Elle se cambra un peu plus, remontant ses cuisses contre celles de l'homme au dessus. Elle poussa un léger cri : mélange de souffrance et de plaisir. Il avait été brutal, et ça lui correspondait bien. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire, cela l'excita encore plus. D'un mouvement de bassin, elle l'invita a bouger ses doigts en elle, et il comprit le message. Chaque mouvement apportait une onde de plaisir supérieure à la précédente. Jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne la consume. Et qu'elle ne retombe toute pantelante sur le lit, les yeux fermés et la respiration saccadée.

Daryl retira ses doigts mais laissa sa main sur son ventre, reprenant ses douces et platoniques caresses. Il retourna s'allonger près de son amante qui, maintenant le regardait, une expression qu'il ne pouvait décrire sur le visage. Ou alors si, il le pouvait, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi avait -elle l'air... heureuse ? Amoureuse ?

« - Si tu penses que c'était une erreur, alors dis le, et on n'en reparle plus, dit doucement Carol, espérant qu'il la contredirai.

\- Et toi, t'en penses quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle vint l'embrasser avec douceur, pressant à plusieurs reprises ses lèvres à celles de Daryl. Puis elle quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, ses mains remontant sur le visage de l'homme en face d'elle, agrippant sa nuque, ses cheveux. Et c'est dans un soupir qu'il lui accorda l'accès : leurs langues se rencontrèrent et le baiser devint passionné.

Ce n'est qu'a bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent et qu'elle vint se blottir contre son torse.

« - C'est vraiment c'que tu veux ? Vivre avec un rustre dans mon genre ?

\- Ed était un rustre. Carol glissa ses mains sous la chemise du brun pour entourer sa taille. Toi, tu es juste mystérieux, taciturne, beau et hum... tu as un fessier trop attirant pour ton propre bien. »

Tout en disant cela, l'une de ses main descendit plus bas et s'insinua sous le tissu de son pantalon afin d'aller caresser ce postérieur qui la faisait tant rêver. Un bruit entre un soupir et un ronronnement lui revint à l'oreille, signe qu'il appréciait l'attention.

« - Je ne cherche pas à me marier Daryl. Ni a fonder une famille, ou a avoir une belle maison. Je veux juste vivre. Et tu es le seul qui fasse battre mon cœur. »

Sentant ses joues s'enflammer, le chasseur cacha son visage dans les cheveux de sa … de sa quoi d'ailleurs ?

« - Ça veut dire que t'es ma p'tite amie ? Ou un truc du genre ? Demanda t-il autant pour rigoler que pour être certain de ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Si tu veux. Ou alors on peut juste être Daryl et Carol, et voir comment ça évolue.

\- Ça m'va. »

Il l'embrassa sur le haut du crane, resserrant sa prise sur la femme blottie contre lui.

Moins de cinq minutes après, les deux tourtereaux dormaient, des sourires béats aux lèvres.

* * *

THE END


End file.
